1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of network communication. More specifically to synchronizing data shared among peer devices via wired or wireless networks without the need of a dedicated central server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Networked devices often need to communicate with each other to share information. For example, the need often arises in the communication between client and server applications such as email applications. A typical email system comprises a server component (e.g., Microsoft Exchange Server) and a client component (e.g., Microsoft Outlook or Microsoft Outlook Express). These components are typically software applications that are configured to execute on computing devices (e.g., servers, PCs, laptops, tablets, and smartphones).
However, existing methods of communication between network devices are unsatisfactory because they require various servers and PCs at various facilities, and because a loss in connectivity between a client and server application disables data synchronization with computing devices.
Additionally, existing systems often employ dedicated data back-up devices connected to the network or used cloud based backup and data synchronization solutions. However, physical back-up local systems require additional equipment at significant expense. Cloud based data synchronization systems require less hardware at the local level but require a constant communication connection to remain effective.
Therefore, what is needed is a system which can provide data synchronization among networked devices already on the network allowing for continued data synchronization when communication with a cloud based system is lost while minimizing the need for dedicated local back-up systems.